The Calm Before The Storm
by Mariavc
Summary: It's a nice, calm night, but the storm is coming. Ward is about to break and the only comfort he can find is the memory of her. Now he has no hope left because she's stronger than him. Skye is finally back with her team, her family, and they're ready to fight back, even if it takes everything she has to keep her feelings at bay. A little Skyeward post "Nothing Personal".


**A/N:** We're really close to the end of the season, I can't even predict what's going to happen, but I'll keep posting after every episode. This is a sequel for "Nothing Personal" and follows the rest of my stories.

**FOR NEW READERS:** This follows the rest of the skyward stories I've posted. This one refers to a conversation Skye and Coulson had in "Two sides of the coin" you can find it in my profile… you know, if you want, if you have the time… you can read it. This all started with "Protective" and each story follows what we have seen on tv.

I don't own any of this characters.

Don't forget to leave your opinions.

* * *

**THE CALM BEFORE THE STORM**

He doesn't know where Mike is; he just knows that the bus is looks lonely, silent. Coulson is not there to gather the team in the briefing room, or what is left of it, Grant thinks when he steps on the shattered glass. May is not training, Fitzsimmons are not in the lab, but there's something worst. She is not there.

Skye, she's not there to make some witty remark, to make jokes or the annoy him by telling him that she's bored and wants to see a movie, she's not there to smile at him.

He finds himself in her bunk without even realizing it. The drawer is a mess; she took something in a hurry. He doesn't know what it is, and he doesn't care.

The bunk doesn't look like her, except for that hula girl on the window, that's hers. He sits down and thinks about her smile, when it was still real… it was back at providence, when they were talking. Grant knew something had changed when he found her in the hallway but he couldn't accept it. He wanted to see that smile again, as long as he could, and now it was lost to him.

And in that moment, for the first time in his life, Grant Ward asks himself if it was all worth it. He leans back; her bed is so comfortable, more than his. He knows that they're all the same thing, same mattress, same pillows, but he feels better.

The pillow smells like her and it just feels nice, until he remembers her face, her tears, and her hate. Now she feels nothing but repulsion towards him and that was crushing the little hope he had left.

She was right, hoping for something and loosing it hurts more than never hoping for anything. And for the first time in his life, he hoped he could have something good, he hoped he could have her.

Grant closes his eyes.

* * *

"Yep, is a nice night" Skye replied, Coulson was just looking at her. She sighed "I think a need to get some sleep"

"Skye" Phil leaned forward a little "I just want you to know, that I would never do it. I would never lie to you"

Her lips curved up a little, but it was a sad smile. "You were right. I didn't want to believe… I…" she swallowed "You said he had the hard drive but I just wanted him to come back… and he did. I should have listened"

Phil took her hand in his "I didn't want to believe it either"

She continued, practically ignoring him "Koening's dead now. I called him, I told him where we were… I trusted that son of a bitch"

"We all did. You should have seen Fitz. He was the one who found your message. He was completely broken" Coulson replied with a sad voice.

"We're going to make him pay"

"Skye" he looked at her. She wasn't crying, she looked determined, strong. "I saw Fitz, and Simmons… I was, well, it was like a punch in the gut; and for you… he was-" he stopped when she closed her eyes and avoided his gaze "You sure you're ok?"

Skye opened her eyes again "I will be. I have been through so much shit in my life, I doubt anything can surprise me now. And you know what…" she tried to fake a smile "I finally have a family, and that's all I need to be fine"

Phil nodded with a genuine smile "ok… if you need something, you know where to find me, or any of us"

She stood up and walked a few steps before Coulson spoke again.

"And Skye…"

"Hmmm?" She turned around.

"Watch your mouth, young lady" He finally made her chuckle, and it was not fake. He just wanted to see her happy again, because even if she wasn't telling him, he knew that Ward was more important for her than he was to the rest of the team, he could see it, be he could also see how strong Skye was. All this people were his only priority now and he would never let them alone.

Skye looked back at the pool before she left Coulson. Simmons was still talking to Fitz and Tripp, so she decided to go to her shared room alone, maybe she could have a little time to punch the walls before her friend was ready to sleep. She wanted to be alone, she missed her van and her space, her stuff… her hula girl.

She missed the days when there was no Hydra, when she hoped she could be a part of the ones who wanted to save the world. She missed the days when she could play board games with him and try to make him laugh.

"Skye"

She didn't even notice her, that woman was like a ghost. But for some reason, she missed her too.

"You're back" Skye ran towards her, she hug her. Maybe it was because she was about to break in front of the door of her room when May appeared… Skye couldn't hold her tears anymore. It hit her, and it hurt more than being shot.

Melinda felt a little awkward but she did her best to hug the girl back. She didn't expect Skye to react in that way in front of her "Hill told me" she said. "Everything"

Skye sobbed. Now she felt a little awkward… it was May… she swallowed "I'm sorry" she pulled back and wiped her tears. "So, you know"

"Do you want talk about it?" Melinda offered in the softer tone Skye had ever heard from her.

"Yeah… not really. I don't ever want to talk about Grant Ward again"

"You know that I'm not talking about his betrayal"

Skye stood still, she opened her mouth but she didn't know what to say. "I know about you two" she finally said, and regretted it. From all the words in the world she had to go and choose the worst possible combination.

"I know about you two" May retorted.

"Hmm, well… this is awkward" Skye tried to smile, but she just wanted to run.

"No it's not" May answered with a warm smile "Skye, I never felt like you do"

"Wow... I don't"

"Skye…"

"Yes sir…mm… May, agent… May"

Melinda almost chuckled and Skye opened her eyes wide.

"I know how hard this could be for you. You don't have to deny it. But you're strong, I know that. I know that you'll be fine, and I know that you're not alone"

Now Skye smiled "Thanks. So, you're not going to leave us again?"

"No, never"

"We have a mission" Skye continued

"It's more than just a mission" May patted Skye's arm "And after that, we can get Simmons and get drunk, you could use a little distraction"

"Wow… you're…. different"

"Different good?"

"Different very good" Skye smiled "and I'm glad you're back. Dad's really upset" she teased, getting yet another smile from the senior agent.

May sighed and her expression changed back to her usual… _nothingness _"I'll talk to him now"

"Ok then… I'll go… good night"

"Good night" May replied when Skye opened the door and walked in her room.

* * *

"Garret wants to talk to you"

Grant opened his eyes. For a split second he felt like everything was normal, that he was in the bus with the rest of the team, the pillow smelled like her.

Then he heard Mike again.

"Ward, Garret is asking for you"

He shook his head and rubbed his eyes. He had fallen asleep. Grant noticed that Mike was still outside but the door was open.

Outside of Skye's bunk was the deadly machine.

But it seemed like he wasn't looking at Ward on purpose. Why?

"Hey" Grant said, and Mike started walking.

"Follow me"

"Why aren't you looking at me?" Grant followed Mike.

"Do you want Garrett to see you whining like a girl?"

Grant growled, "I was not…"

"Go to the cockpit" He finally turned around "Talk to him" The man smiled and Grant obeyed.

He picked the headset and contacted Garret, but when he heard his voice all he felt was anger.

"Hello kiddo" he heard.

"Are you fucking nuts? Why the hell where you trying to kill me!" Grant yelled

"Whoaa… calm down"

"I'm not going to calm down. Don't do that ever… again" His teeth clenched "and you said you wouldn't hurt her… then you send your psycho robot to pull her out of a car, through the fucking front glass!"

"He really did that?" Garret laughed

"Stop laughing!"

"Stop yelling, you idiot. Watch your fucking mouth, and shut up. You're starting to get on my nerves, and you don't want that" he heard Gran's heavy breath, and then continued "everything ok with the hard drive?"

"Yes"

"Nice. We're good then"

Ward didn't answer

"Look, I'm sorry, ok?. But if you want the girl out of this mess, don't do anything stupid"

Ward didn't answer.

"Bring the plane to me. We can put it to good use"

"Yes"

"Over and out" Garret said. He turned off his radio to find Raina standing right next to him. "Watcha doing here, flowers?"

"Paying attention" Raina smiled "The girl, Skye…" she took her time to pronounce the name, she remembered her, and her fist. "she's not… out this mess" she raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but you're not going to tell him that sweetheart, are you?"

"Not for now" she smiled "And my name is Raina"

* * *

**Please, don't forget to leave your feedback, and see you after the next episode as always :)**


End file.
